The present invention relates to a headbox of a paper/board machine.
In the prior art, regulation of the headbox of a paper/board machine is known, wherein it is possible, by means of separate operations, to regulate the consistency of the stock and to regulate its fiber orientation. In the prior art, among other things, so-called dilution headboxes are known, in which the stock consistency is regulated across the web width by means of separate dilution flows.